Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving method for an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus in which pixels are arranged in a matrix comprising rows and columns has been proposed. An image pickup apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-097646 has a configuration in which signals output from pixels in a plurality of columns which are electrically connected to a single signal line are mixed with one another on the signal line.